The Poker Game
by Stroma
Summary: Vin and Ezra set out to help Nettie. This story contains spanking so if you do not like don't read.


This story contains spanking.

"Mr Tanner do you know how unnerving it is to have someone watch your every move?" Ezra asked as he played poker.

"I'se just watching Ez. looking for some pointers."

"Please watch someone else."

"But you're the best, or so you keep telling everyone." The crowd round the table laughed.

"He's got you there Ezra," Buck shouted.

Ezra threw his hand down and got up. "Deal me out of this hand," he said.

One of the men stood up, "That aint fair. You won our money."

"Don't worry gentlemen, I shall return in a few minutes."

He grabbed Vin's arm and pulled him over to the bar. "You are putting me off my game."

"I was watching. No law against that."

"Just why were you watching?"

"Already told you, I wanted some pointers on how to win."

"Vin I have been playing poker for years. If you want I could teach you."

"Great, how long before I'm as good as you?"

"It could take years," Ezra said.

"I aint got years Ezra. I need to get my hands on some money by next week."

"What do you need money for?"

"It don't matter Ezra. It aint your business."

Ezra felt bad for being harsh with Vin. "Make it my business. Go on tell me."

"It's Nettie. She has a loan to pay off at the bank."

"And you offered to pay it?"

"No. You know Nettie, she's too proud to let me pay it. I thought if'n I could pay it off at the bank and not let her know."

"By winning a poker game?"

"Yes."

"Vin you're not a good poker player."

"I can learn. You always say if you want to learn something pick the best person to teach you."

"Not when you've only got a week to learn. I can't teach you enough in a week. I'll play for the money."

"You? You don't even like Nettie."

"Ezra smiled. "Just because we have our differences does not mean I don't like the old battleaxe. In fact I quite admire her."

"Fine. But if I were you I would not call her a battleaxe in her hearing."

"Mr Tanner I value my life. We should meet tomorrow and make our plan. I need to get back to the table."

Vin went back to his room smiling. His plan had worked. He knew he could never play well enough to win the money he needed.

* * *

><p>The next day he was up early. He went to Ezra's room and knocked. "Go away Mr Tanner. Come back at more decent hour."<p>

"Ez. We aint got the time."

He heard Ezra's feet hit the floor, and then the door was flung open. "Come in."

"What ya wearing?" Vin asked looking at the dressing gown.

"It's called a dressing gown."

"Looks more like a dress."

"Do you want help?"

"Sorry Ez."

"Do you know how much money you need?"

"I asked at the bank. Nettie owes a lot of money. To get her property back she needs $2000."

"What?"

"I've got some money saved but I still need $1500."

"There's no way I could win that in a game here. We'll need to go to Bakerville. There are lots of miners there."

"How can we go there when we're expected to be here? Chris'll never let us go."

"Only if he knows. You can say you're going out to Nettie's to help her for a few days and I'll say I'm going to a poker game." Vin could see that Ezra was beginning to enjoy all the planning.

"You sure about this? Chris will be mad if he finds out."

"He won't find out before we go so he can't stop us and afterwards there isn't anything he can do."

Vin nodded. "I'll pretend to head out to Nettie's tomorrow. I'll ride out and meet the stage."

"Good, I'll catch the first stage in the morning."

"You sure you can get up that early?" Vin joked.

"What about Peso? You can't just leave him out there. He'd probably bite through his reins and come back to town."

"Damn!" Vin thought for a moment. "I'll get JD to look after him. He'll do it for Nettie."

Vin left and headed to the saloon. He sat beside JD. "I got a favour to ask," Vin said.

"Sure Vin."

"Ez and I are heading for Bakerville tomorrow and I need you to look after Peso for me."

"Why? If he's in the livery Yosemite can look after him."

"Ez and I aren't going to tell anyone where we're going. You know what Chris is like. He thinks we get into trouble on purpose. I want to get the money to pay off all Nettie's debts so that the farm can be hers and Casey's."

"I want to go with you. After all Casey is my girlfriend."

"That won't help. I have to ride out tomorrow and meet the stage on the road. I have to leave Peso with someone."

"I…"

"Please JD."

"Alright. I'll look after him."

* * *

><p>"What are they up to?" Buck asked Chris.<p>

"Don't know but I think I'll keep an eye on them for the next couple of days."

Vin came over to their table. "Hey Chris. I'm going to head out to Nettie's tomorrow to see if she has any jobs that need doing."

"JD going with you?" Buck asked.

"No. Going on my own."

"Okay,"Chris said.

Vin smiled as he turned round. That had been easy.

* * *

><p>The next morning Vin got Peso ready and headed out of town. He rode out until he came to a wooded area. He dismounted and tied Peso to a tree. He waited until JD came, JD took Peso and rode off. He was going to keep Peso at Nettie's.<p>

Not long after he left the stage came along the road. Vin flagged it down and got on. Ezra was the only other passenger. His hat was down over his eyes as he tried to sleep. Vin settled down on the seat opposite him.

It took 2 hours to reach Bakerville. Although the town wasn't large, many of the people who came to the saloon were miners. "I'll go into the saloon and see who is there. You go have something to eat."

Vin went to the nearest restaurant and ordered something to eat. Not long afterwards, Ezra came in. "There's a big game on tonight. I've put my name down. It's high stakes."

"Enough to pay off Nettie's debts?"

"And more. I want you in the saloon as backup."

"Could there be trouble?"

"In a game with high stakes there can be trouble. There can be people who cheat at these games. It's always best to have someone there to watch your back. But I don't want anyone to connect us. You go to the boarding house and book 2 rooms."

"Okay."

"Register our rooms in false names. I don't want anyone to recognise my name. I am quite well known in gambling circle as is my mother."

"Okay Ez. What name will I register as?"

"You could be Vin Larabee and I'll be Edward Jackson."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go on. I have a few things to buy."

Vin got 2 rooms and sat in his room waiting for Ezra to arrive. There was a knock at the door and Vin let him in. He set some clothes on the bed. "What are those for?"

"Us. I want them to think we are young miners, too young for them to worry about."

"What do I have to do?"

"I want you to stand at the bar and watch my back. Make sure no one is looking at my cards or passing instructions to the other players."

"Okay."

Ezra picked up some clothes and handed them to Vin. "Wear these."

"What's wrong with my own clothes?"

"You look like a buffalo hunter or a tracker. I want you to look more innocent. Someone they won't be suspicious of."

"But…"

"Vin do you want me to win this money or not?"

"Fine." He looked at Ezra. "I aint undressing in front of you."

"I'll come back in 10 minutes." He lifted up his clothes and left.

Ten minutes later he came back. "I aint wearing these," Vin said. He turned round. If Vin hadn't looked so angry Ezra would have laughed. He couldn't believe how young Vin looked.

"Just how young are you Vin?"

"None of your business. I aint wearing them."

"They're perfect. They'll never suspect you."

"You look different," Vin said.

"I told you I have to look like an easy mark."

Ezra was dressed much the same as Vin but he still looked his age. He took money out of his pocket. "Where did you get that?"

"It's my stake," Ezra said. "I couldn't get in this game without a stake. I'm going to head down to the saloon and make sure I get a place at the table. I'll get a seat with my back to the bar. You wait for about 15 minutes and then come in."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Vin pushed the doors open and walked to the bar. Ezra was already at the table playing cards. "A beer?" Vin said to the barman.<p>

"You old enough to drink boy?"

"I'm old enough to work so I guess I'm old enough to drink," Vin replied glaring at the barman.

"Okay. You get drunk and I'll get the sheriff to put you in a cell."

"I aint gonna get drunk." Vin grabbed the glass.

The man opposite Ezra seemed to be winning most of the money. Vin looked around to see if anyone was watching Ezra but he couldn't see anyone.

Vin was getting worried. The pile of money in front of Ezra was getting smaller and smaller. Then Ezra won the next hand. Vin watched as he won the next two hands. People were beginning to gather round the table to watch the game. Vin moved forward so that he could stay behind Ezra.

"Why don't we have one more hand?" Ezra said. "Bet everything."

"Fine," the man said.

A huge cheer went up when Ezra won the hand. The man at the table was furious. "You cheated," he said.

There was a loud hush. "I can assure you sir, I do not need to cheat to win a game of cards." The man pushed his chair back and stood up. He pulled out his gun. "I am not armed," Ezra said opening up his jacket.

"Put the money back on the table," the man said.

"No," Ezra said. "I won the money fair and square."

The man cocked the pistol. Vin grabbed the pistol of the man closest to him and fired. The bullet hit the pistol and it flew out of the man's hand. Ezra grabbed the money and stuffed it in his pocket. A fight started. Vin and Ezra were just about at the door when the sheriff came in. He pointed the pistol at them. "Going somewhere?" Vin and Ezra stopped.

The sheriff shot his pistol into the air and the fight stopped. "Who fired the gun?" he asked. All eyes went to Vin.

"Yes I fired it," Vin said. "He pulled a gun on my friend," he pointed to Ezra.

"That right Harry?" he asked the barman.

"Yes, the boy is telling the truth."

The man got up off the floor," He cheated," he said pointing at Ezra.

The sheriff looked at Ezra. "I did not need to cheat."

"He took all my money," the man protested.

"I didn't see him cheat," one of the men from the game said. The others at the table agreed with him.

"Right you and you come on." He pointed at the man and Vin.

"What?" Vin argued. "I didn't do anything."

"You fired a gun in here. In this town that is a crime."

"I aint going," Vin said.

"Sheriff I'll pay his fine," Ezra said.

"I aint goin Ez."

Ezra went close to him and spoke softly. "You have to, I'll speak to him when we get to the cell. I promise."

Vin walked over to the sheriff. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Soon they were inside the office. The sheriff locked up the man and then turned to Vin. "Sheriff," Ezra said. "Vin doesn't like being locked in. He'll promise not to run if you let him sit in the cell."<p>

"I.."

"I'll stay as well," Ezra said. "You can lock me up. Vin won't leave without me."

"Go sit in there," the sheriff said to Vin.

Vin went in and sat down. "I won't run."

"Can I pay the fine?" Ezra asked.

"I'll get Harry to work out a bill for the damages."

"I want them charged," the man from the cell shouted. "I demand that you get the Judge to come and hear the case. I know my rights."

"If he demands it I have to get the Judge to try the case."

"When is the Judge due?" Ezra asked.

"Two weeks," the sheriff replied.

"We can't stay here for 2 weeks," Vin said.

"Not got a choice."

"Which Judge would be coming?" Ezra asked nervously. He had an awful feeling he knew who it would be.

"Judge Travis," the sheriff said. "He's due to be in Four Corners in a couple of days but he's staying for a week with his family.

Ezra groaned and looked at Vin. He looked as nervous as Ezra did. "We work for Judge Travis in Four Corners," Ezra said.

The sheriff laughed and then said, "You're not joking?"

"No. We're 2 of the 7 peacekeepers he hired to protect the town."

He looked at them sceptically. "We are sheriff," Vin said. "I'm Vin Tanner and this is Ezra Standish."

"Why are you here?"

"To play in the card game."

"See I told…"

"Shut up," the sheriff said. "Come through to the main office."

The deputy walked in. "They're registered in the boarding house as Vin Larabee and Edward Jackson."

"Care to explain?"

Vin looked at Ezra and then said," I needed some money to help a friend pay some loans to the bank and Ezra and I came up with this plan."

"You couldn't win money in your own town?"

"My friend wouldn't accept the money if'n she knew how we'd won it."

"And the change of names?"

"We didn't want anyone to know we'd been here. Chris gets a mite over protective at times," Vin said. "He likes to know where we are."

"I think I need to send a telegram to Four Corners," the sheriff said. He turned to the deputy. He wrote a note on some paper and handed it to him. "Send it right away." The deputy left.

"Sheriff you don't need to do this," Ezra said. "I…."

"You can both get in that cell. I need to hear from Chris Larabee that you two are who you say you are."

* * *

><p>Vin and Ezra went in and sat down. "He is going to kill us," Vin said.<p>

"Slowly," Ezra said. "And he'll blame me."

"Why is he going to blame you more than me?"

"Because I'm older than you. It'll be all my fault. And when Nettie gets her hands on me, oh God I hate to think. Please take me now Lord," Ezra pleaded.

"You're exaggerating again. Ez we're grown men. What can he do?"

"You want me to make a list."

"Very funny. And anyway I aint scared of him."

"Ha ha! If you aren't you ought to be. Remember when he said he considered us to be his little brothers."

"He was just kidding Ez."

The sheriff almost laughed out loud. He'd heard about Chris Larabee and his other peacemakers. No one in their right mind messed with Chris Larabee. He couldn't wait to see what was going to happen.

* * *

><p>The next morning as he was making coffee he heard horses pull up outside his office. The door was flung open and a man dressed all in black stood looking in. "I hear you've got two of my men locked up."<p>

"I need you to confirm who they are. They gave false names at the boarding house." Chris and Josiah walked in.

"This is Josiah Sanchez," Chris said.

"I'll get them out."

The sheriff led Vin and Ezra out. "Hi Chris," Vin said. Ezra just kept quiet.

"Are these your men?"

"Yep," Chris said. He swung round on Vin. He couldn't believe how young Vin looked in these clothes. He was going to have to check just how old Vin was. "Want to explain how you come to be locked up in the jail?"

"We weren't locked up," Vin answered. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Explain it to me then."

"No need to get so mad Chris. Me and Ez were just here to play some cards."

Chris turned to Ezra," Why here?"

"Bigger stakes," Ezra answered.

"And why did you two need bigger stakes?"

"It's for Nettie Chris. She owes a lot of money to the bank. I wanted to pay it off for her. Ez said he would help."

"That's why you are here but why are you dressed like that?"

"We… well…"

"You didn't want people to know who you were and how good you are," he said to Ezra.

"That's right," Ez saw no point in lying.

"How did you end up in here?"

Ezra could almost see the smoke coming out of Chris' ears. "A difference of opinion with one of the other players."

"He accused Ez of cheating," Vin said," and a fight started."

"Vin fired a gun at the other man," the sheriff said.

"You going to charge them?"

"The other man says he cheated. I have to wait until the Judge comes."

"He'll be here later today. He'd just arrived in Four Corners when we were leaving."

* * *

><p>Vin was getting annoyed that Chris was treating him like Buck did JD. "You didn't need to come. The Judge would have let us go."<p>

"You lied to me Vin. You said you were going to Nettie's."

"I aint a kid," he shouted. "I don't have to tell you where I am going."

"You remember the last time you, JD and Ezra got into trouble. What did I tell you?"

"Hell Chris you say so many things, how am I supposed to remember everything?"

Ezra could see how mad Chris was. Why didn't Vin stop? Chris handed his gun and holster to the sheriff. "Keep these for me. You got a woodshed out back?"

"Yep."

"Thanks." He grabbed Vin by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go."

Vin dug his heels in. "No I aint going anywhere with you. You can't do this."

Vin looked at Ezra and Josiah as if pleading for help but neither of them was willing to get between Chris and Vin, the man Chris considered to be his little brother. Chris pulled him out of the office, his grip tightening as Vin dug his heels in. "That's it," Chris said as he swung Vin up over his shoulder.

He carried Vin around to the back of the office and opened the small shed at the back. He dropped Vin on his feet and pushed him in. There was a pile of logs in the shed. Chris unbuckled his belt. "Bend over them."

"No. I… Please Chris. I'm too old."

"Now."

Vin looked at the door. There was no way past Chris. He looked at the folded belt in his hand. "If I have to count to 3 you'll lose the trousers as well. 1…2.." Before Chris could get to 3 Vin went over to the logs and bent down. Chris stood behind him. He pressed his hand onto Vin's back. Vin hissed as the belt cracked against his backside. The belt came down quickly another five times. Vin pushed on the logs trying to stand up. "Not yet," Chris said. "I warned you. I told you the next time you disobeyed me I'd tan your hide."

"I didn't believe you," Vin said. "You don't have to do any more I believe you."

"Too late. This lesson is going to teach you to listen to me." Vin gritted his teeth. The belt came down another 6 times. Vin let out a cry. His backside felt as if it was on fire. "I will not lose another person I l…"

"I won't do it again." Vin sounded just like Chris' younger brother. A week later he was dead. Chris was going to make sure Vin learned his lesson. He lifted the belt up and brought it down even harder. Vin cried out loudly. The next five Chris delivered to the area just below his backside. Vin couldn't keep still, he tried to push off the wood but Chris held him firm. Then he tried to avoid the belt by moving around. Chris pushed harder against his back and delivered two very hard strokes. Vin stopped moving.

Chris let Vin go. Vin quickly got up. "I hate you," he spat at Chris.

"I'd rather you hated me than ended up dead."

"It was a f***ing card game."

Chris shook his head. "I …" Vin tried to push past him but Chris put out his hand. "My younger brother, James, was shot in a card game." Vin stopped. "The week before Dad caught him at the saloon playing cards. He was furious. James was young and foolish; he loved the excitement. Dad could never see that James could do any wrong, the opposite of me. He believed him when he promised that he wouldn't go again. The next week he was dead, he'd won a game of cards and the man he beat accused him of cheating. The man drew his gun, James was fast but not fast enough. I hunted that man down and killed him."

Vin forgot all about his argument with Chris,"I'm sorry but I'm not James."

"No? The man at that game of cards could have killed you or Ezra."

"Then why didn't you bring him here?"

"I'm leaving him for Josiah. Thought I'd take care of my little brother." Vin looked down.

"I…"

"I didn't know that's how you thought of me."

"I should have told you. Nettie's been on at me for weeks to say something."

"I've never really had a family. Can you stop Josiah blaming Ezra, I asked him for help. I wanted him to show me how to win at cards but he said I'd never be able to do it on my own. It was for a good cause."

"You think Nettie will agree?"

"You're not going to tell her?" Vin asked horrified.

"Don't need to. She found Peso in her barn and brought him into town. She thought something had happened. She sure looked mad."

"Shoot me now Cowboy," Vin said. Chris was glad Vin was able to joke with him.

"No way, just think what she would do to me if I came home without you."

Vin rubbed his backside. "That damn hurt."

"It was meant to. I will not lose you over something like this." All of a sudden he pulled Vin into his arms. Vin didn't know what to do. It had been a long time since anyone had held him. He relaxed and let Chris hold him.

When Chris let him go he said, "Will you talk to Josiah?"

"I will. Let's go."

Vin went bright red. "Do I have to go in? They'll all know what you did."

"Go to your room at the boarding house and change into your own clothes. And we will be talking about how old you are." Vin groaned.

"It's not my fault that I look young."

"There's looking young and being young. I think you're younger than you say. I will find out."

* * *

><p>Vin walked out. Chris went back into the office. The sheriff looked to see where Vin was. "He's going to change, he'll be back."<p>

"Can I go change as well?" Ezra asked desperate to get some distance between him and Josiah."

"Go on," the sheriff said.

"I'll just accompany you," Josiah said.

"Josiah I need to speak with you first," Chris said.

Ezra quickly made his way to the boarding house. He almost knocked Vin over as he ran up the stairs. "Who is chasing you?" Vin asked.

"Well I'm hoping that Josiah isn't right behind me."

"I asked Chris to speak to Josiah. He'll make it alright."

Ezra looked behind Vin," Are you sure?" Vin turned round and saw Josiah.

"Hi Josiah."

"If Chris hadn't already dealt with you I would have. And as for you," he looked at Ezra.

"It was for a good reason," Vin said. "He was helping me. If it's anyone's fault it's mine, not Ez's."

"Did you force him?"

"No, but he did this for me. Please Josiah."

"Very well, this time. But.."

""Thanks Josiah," Vin said.

Josiah walked back to the office with Vin. "You look different," the sheriff said.

"Do we have to stay here until the Judge arrives?" Vin asked.

"Yes," the sheriff said.

"Might as well sit and play some cards," Ezra said stopping when he saw the glares. "Just for fun."

"No thanks Ez," Vin said. No way did he want to have to sit down on any wooden chairs. "Think I'll go lie down in the cell."

"We'll call you when the Judge arrives," Chris said.

Vin lay down on his stomach. Soon he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>It was dark when he woke. He could hear voices in the office and he got up and walked through. The Judge was just entering the office. He saw Vin. "Glad someone is able to sleep. I hope you all realise what an inconvenience this is. I should lock the pair of you up."<p>

He sat down at the table and accepted the drink Chris handed him. "Well sheriff, what are the charges?"

The sheriff told him what had happened and then he brought the man through from the cells. "Name?" he asked.

"Kelvin Murphy."

"Well Mr Murphy, because you decided to bring charges against these two men I have had to leave my family and come here. I hope you know how angry that makes me."

"He stole my money," he said pointing to Ezra.

"Evidence," Judge Travis said.

"What?"

"What evidence do you have?"

"I know he did. Look at him, he's dressed like a card sharp."

"I take exception to …"

"Be quiet Ezra. Have you got any witnesses?" The Judge turned to the sheriff, "Are there any witnesses?"

"All the people at the game said he didn't cheat and I believe them."

"Very well. There is no case to answer."

"But my money?"

"If you are foolish enough to play cards with someone who is very good at cards it is your own fault. Let that be a lesson to you." He turned to Ezra and Vin," You are free to go."

The next day they all set out for Four Corners. Ezra and Vin rode in the carriage with the Judge. By the time they were nearing Four Corners Vin hissed every time the carriage wheel hit a bump. "What on Earth is wrong with you?" the Judge asked.

"Vin had a fall from his horse and bruised his back," Ezra said quickly.

"Why didn't you say so, here." He threw his jacket to Vin. "Put that behind you it should cushion it a bit.

* * *

><p>The Judge stopped the carriage in front of the newspaper office. Before Vin could get down he heard someone shout, "Vin Tanner what were you playing at?"<p>

Vin jumped down quickly as Nettie strode over. "Hi Nettie," he said.

"Don't you hi me young man. What were you and that gambler doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Nothing." Vin could see how angry she was and started backing away.

"Nettie…"

"Don't you Nettie me. And just why did you go to Bakerville?"

Ezra felt the need to defend Vin as he had helped him with Josiah. "I wanted to visit there and Mr Tanner kindly offered to come with me."

Nettie rounded on him. Vin almost smiled as he saw Ezra take a step back. He wiped the smile from his face as Nettie turned back to face him. "I don't appreciate being used as an excuse to get involved in gambling."

"I'm sorry Nettie, it's just Chris fusses so much."

"Fusses? I'm not surprised he fusses, the amount of trouble you and your friends get into."

"I know and I'm sorry. We didn't mean to worry anyone. You do know that we are adults and have been looking after ourselves for years."

"Adults?" She pointed her finger at his chest. "You think this was grown up?"

"I think I'm allowed to make my own decisions."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes."

"Well I'm about to make one for you. I expect you out at my place tomorrow," she turned to Ezra," you too. I've got chores for you both."

"I…" Ezra started to speak.

"And no arguing from you. Do you good to get your hands dirty." She turned to Vin and cupped his face with her hand, "I'm glad you're alright, both of you."

"Thanks Nettie."

Nettie climbed onto her wagon and headed out of town. "Think you got off easy there," Chris said. "How are you going to explain her loan being paid?"

"Haven't worked that out yet."

"I may be able to assist you there Mr Tanner."

"No!" Chris said. "The two of you already managed to get into enough trouble. Give me the money and I'll pay it off."

"You're getting brave Mr Larabee," Ezra said.

"I'll find a way to do it without her knowing it was me."

"Good luck," Vin said.

"Don't think you are off the hook, from now on you are going to answer to me."

"Chris!"

"Now about your age…."

The End


End file.
